bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Atel
Atel was the Toa of Health who served the team on the Princess' Island in the past. Biography Atel became a Toa at an unknown time and hailed from an unknown island. At some point she arrived on the Princess' Island and joined the Toa team there. ''Parallels Atel continued to serve the team. She continued to help hunt for Xalcak, and fought Strievers on many occasions. One night, she encountered the Island Defense for the first time, because of Yuli and Ryza. She was soon sent of to a different location to fight the new Striever attacks. She was the first, that night, to bring up the issue of Island Defense, and how the Matoran would be bled dry by them. She advocated not harming them. When the team went to the Dunes of Sorrow, Atel helped them to fight the Striever ambush as a team. When Veran split the team, Atel went with Clasis and Veran. When it was over, nobody found anything. Veran stated they would return to the villages and rescue as many Matoran as possible on constant patrol, in order to limit the use of Island Defense for the sake of the Matoran. Clasis suggested splitting up to cover more ground, but Veran shot it down, in case Xalcak attacked. He said they would cycle around the island and hit every village, as they didn't want to outright oust Island Defense, which could cause a fight to occur and lives to be lost on the Matoran end. After a week of patrols, they noticed construction going up around the island. Clasis reported that it was Sion's doing. Atel asked Veran what they should do. Veran pondered if it was for the betterment of the island, or not, and decided to keep moving, and if they would find Sion, question him. Some time later, she found an unconscious Hark after he had fought and lost against Xalcak. She healed him and stayed with him to keep working on his healing while some of the others went off. Days later, Atel helped to pull seeds and vines from Hark's armor so he wouldn't kill himself to make them grow. She and Sigil chided Hark as she worked. They continued to talk, with the point raised that the harder they try to keep Island Defense from taking money, the more tired they become, the better chance Island Defense has to take their place. It was pointed out that that was why they diverted manpower to the Dunes; to kill Xalcak as soon as possible. Soon Rakis came, telling them Xalcak was spotted in the Dunes. Hark wasn't unseeded completely yet, but vowed to himself only to use them in an emergency. The team used their specialties and their combat abilities to save Clasis and assist him. They managed to save him by dealing with the Strievers and Sliths. When an attack occurred at the bridge, Clasis used his blade and Magma powers to try to keep them contained. The rest of the team soon arrived to help him in his losing fight. They all used their powers and skills to regroup, and then added all of their skills together to level the rest of the threat, bar a handful of enemies. Xalcak melted up from the bridge at this point to oppose them. Xalcak attacked by manipulating the bridge, intending to impale the group. Hark was stabbed while Sigil protected them as best he could with his Gravity powers. The two leaders rushed to fight Xalcak while Atel tried to help Hark, but Xalcak proved too strong for them. Raiz tried to join in the fight, but was rendered unconscious from a blow from the bridge. They continued to throw what they could at Xalcak, destroying chunks of the bridge, but his powers were allowing him to escape. Checking on Hark, they found that he would live; Xalcak missed major organs. Seig was relieved to hear that, since he was only a little younger. Atel commented that the two of them needed to live, as the youngest. They were likely the future of the island. As they launched another attack on Xalcak, he outmaneuvered them again with his mass manipulation, fading into the bridge and overcoming them. He stabbed Rakis from behind, forcing her Power Scream into Sigil. Rakis wouldn't survive the stab. Seig entered the fight again, along with Atel, who left Hark behind; healed enough. Veran rushed in to assist. Raiz entered the fight again, but was soon taken down again. Atel, Seig, Veran and Clasis mounted a united attack on him, but he evaded with his powers and took them down from behind, only for Hark to impale him from behind. When Hark was taken aside by Xalcak, Atel tried to take down Xalcak. She avoided his strike, but was impaled in the air by a spike, dying. Abilities & Traits Atel was a caring woman who tried to help her teammates, and was annoyed by Rakis's ways most of the time, as well as Raiz's. Atel found herself lacking in her powers, since she didn't have a useful element in combat, training herself hard instead in order to become a very skilled spear user. Mask & Tools Atel wore an unknown Kanohi and used a large spear. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Parallels'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Wha-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Koji Category:Matoran